My Funny Little Valentine
by KimiNito
Summary: It is the day that all zodiac members loath. Valentines Day. YukixTohru oneshot! Review please!


**Disclaimer- Unless I get a HUGE birthday present this year...i do NOT own anything to do with Fruits basket**

Yuki Sohma, President of the student council, most handsome and intelligent boy in his school year, object of desire for the Prince Yuki fan club, had a dilemma. It was a normal day, the odd occasional cloud in the perfect blue sky, the same postman, the same smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. It was normal except for the fact it was Valentines Day. It wouldn't be all that bad if it wasn't for the fact that half the student body (the female half) wanted to either:

Hug him

Give him chocolates then hug him, or

Give him chocolates and ask him out while trying to hug him.

Of course it wouldn't be a problem, if he didn't transform into a rat mid-hug. Valentines Day, for Yuki and other members of the zodiac, was hell. He was seriously thinking of not going to school, but Tohru would convince him otherwise. She always did. Mind you it wasn't because of what she said, but the way she made him feel. He sighed, put on he uniform and left his room. He stopped. There was Tohru Honda, smiling and waiting patiently for him to come down the stairs.

"Good morning Sohma-kun! Did you have a good sleep?" Yuki smiled. Tohru always cheered him up. Whenever she smiled, he found himself smiling too. He loved her. The way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she apologized. She was just, well, Tohru.

"Why yes thankyou Honda-san. I did." _Tohru! Call her Tohru. It's not THAT hard is it?_

"That's great! Well eat up; we have a big day today!"

School was, in one word, crazy. Fan Club girls everywhere he looked, every corner, every room, every space! They were following him, ready to either mug him or eat him, he couldn't tell which.** A/N: I had to put that in…I'm sorry…heh**

His biggest mistake that day was not being around Tohru. Whenever he was around Tohru, no fan club girls came near him. He realized his mistake when a couple of starry-eyed fan club members cornered him after class.

"YUKI! THERE YOU ARE!! WE HAVE CHOCOLATES FOR YOU!!"

Yuki ran.

Fast.

He ran in the direction of the Boys bathroom. It was a good place to hide, for the time being. No girls! No drooling hyperactive girls. He heard a voice. It was the familiar expressionless voice of Saki Hanajima.

"Tohru. Yuki's electric signals… here."

Yuki silently rejoiced and, once he regained his composure, walked out of the bathroom to the awaiting Tohru, Hana and Uo. He smiled to himself. He knew his Tohru would rescue him.

"I wonder where Kyo is." Tohru wondered "I mean, he did come to school with us after all…"

"Oh he decided to go away from school today after he remembered what day it was. You know Kagura's probably tracking him down as we speak. God only knows where he is now!" Yuki chuckled. _Stupid cat._ He heard Tohru's laugh. A laugh that had captivated him for at least 2 years now. He smiled to himself. _I would give so much to kiss those beautiful smiling lips._ Yuki silently berated himself._ NO! No you can't think like that Yuki! She's a friend. A FRIEND!_ He sighed, picked up his bag and walked home.

Yuki retired to his secret base. He needed space to think. What to do about Tohru? Should he tell her? Or should he just keep it to himself. He knew she only thought of him as a friend. He heard soft footsteps coming from the path and he knew exactly who it was.

"Sohma-kun?" There was that beautiful sweet voice which could only belong to Tohru. Noticing Yuki's expressionless face, she panicked. "Are you alright? Was Valentines Day bad? Did any girl try and hug you? Oh dear oh dear they did didn't they! Did you have to erase their memorises? Or do you have to take them to Hatori? Oh no oh n-,"

"Tohru. Stop. Nothing happened!" he said softly. "I was just thinking. It's ok."

Tohru's eyes went wide. "Y-you called me by my first name." she said softly, the promptly burst into tears.

_Crap. I just HAD to ruin a perfectly good moment didn't I?_

"Honda-sun I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I uh…" Yuki stuttered…_she doesn't mind when Shigure or Kyo says it. What's happening? Why aren't I allowed to say it?_

"Say it again.' Tohru said softly

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Yuki said hesitantly.

Tohru laughed. Now he was really confused. _First she's crying NOW she's laughing! What's going on?!?_

"No Yuki… the part when you said my name" she laughed even more. Yuki cupped his hand against her cheek and smiled.

"I love you Tohru." He whispered gently. She beamed..

"I love you too Yuki."

_She loves me! SHE loves ME! _

He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her big smile against his mouth as she kissed him back.

_It ended up being a great Valentines Day after all_.

**So what did you think? It's not very good so please don't throw rocks at me!!! PLEASE!!**

**reveiws would be nice though...heh**


End file.
